


So Happy To Be Alive

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission with too many close calls leave Steve and Bucky desperate for each other, jumping each other as soon as they cross the threshold into their apartment in Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy To Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been translated into Chinese!: http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=147395&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D82%26typeid%3D82~~

They had just barely stumbled over the threshold, barely remembered to close the door behind them, and they were all over each other.

They were sweaty and bruised and tired, but they’d had too many close calls on this last mission and the relief at having made their way home alive and well was greater than their exhaustion. In that moment, they needed each other as much as they needed air.

Steve’s mouth pressed to Bucky’s as he stumbled out of his shoes, barely bothering to breath. He was more focused on his hands, on getting the jacket off of Bucky’s shoulders, was barely a step away from just ripping the damn t-shirt off of him because he wanted Bucky’s skin on his, he wanted, needed the touch, the contact, the heat, and thank god Bucky was on the same page as him, pulling back to tug the shirt off over his head, before surging forward. He pressed Steve back against the wall, grinding against him as Steve’s hands tangled in Bucky’s hair and Bucky’s hands moved for Steve’s belt.

Steve moaned hard against Bucky’s lips and tugged at Bucky’s hair as Bucky’s hand slipped into his pants and wrapped around him. He gasped into Bucky’s mouth, jerked his hips forward, but god he wanted so much more than this.

He started tugging Bucky toward the living room, kissing heated and sloppy until Bucky bumped back against the couch. He made a space for Steve between his legs and ground their hips together as his hands pushed down the back of Steve’s pants and squeezed the perfect curve of his ass.

As Steve’s pants were pushed down, Steve’s fingers toyed with Bucky’s nipple and bit at his lip, and Bucky’s fingers drifted towards Steve’s entrance, pressing up against it, just barely pushing his fingertip in as Steve groaned.

Bucky broke the kiss, gasping, “Lube, shit.” He kissed Steve again, spinning them around and getting himself away from the couch. “The pants...” he said breathlessly, kissed him again even as he started to pull away, “Lose them.”

He slipped out of Steve’s arms and back into the bedroom and Steve immediately went to work, kicking off his other shoe and shimmying out of his pants and briefs so that by the time Bucky got back to him, he was ready. 

Bucky’s arms moved around him, squeezing their hips together once more, pressing their mouths together as his hand found Steve’s ass again. 

Steve laughed against Bucky’s mouth as they stumbled across the living room with no real destination. Their hips rubbed together, their erections nestled against each other between their stomachs as they remained so wrapped up in their tongues and teeth and lips to really think about anything else, moaning, gasping, panting into each others’ mouths.

After a minute, Steve ended up bumping up against their dinner table and Bucky pressed up against him. Steve heard the snap of the bottle lid opening, before he felt the finger pressing up against his entrance again.

Steve inhaled a sharp breath and held Bucky closer and Bucky didn’t hesitate to press the finger inside--it wasn’t as much as Steve wanted though, he wanted Bucky to fill him, wanted him thrusting into him hard and fast and the finger just wasn’t enough. He tugged at Bucky’s hair, urging him to hurry up, and one finger was quickly replaced with two.

Any other day, he’d let Bucky prepare him completely, but right now, he just couldn’t wait. He broke the kiss and turned around in Bucky’s grasp, leaning over the table and rubbing his ass back against Bucky, making him groan. 

Steve felt Bucky pull back, heard the slick sound of Bucky stroking himself with lube, before he felt Bucky’s cock pressing against his entrance.

Bucky slid in slowly and Steve felt the tight stretch of Bucky spreading him open bit by bit. Steve let out a slow moan as Bucky filled him. The table was cool against his chest and face, a sharp contrast to the overwhelming heat where their bodies were joined, and he pressed his hands flat against the table as Bucky’s hands gripped his hips. 

Steve could feel Bucky’s hips settled against his ass, and his cock throbbed softly at the feeling of Bucky fully sheathed inside of him, his breath coming in soft pants as Bucky’s hand slid up his back.

He felt Bucky’s hand grip lightly at the back of his neck before he felt the sudden movement of his hips, felt him pull nearly all the way out before thrusting back in and Steve let out a cry at the sudden spike of pleasure.

Bucky’s hand pressed gently down on Steve’s neck as he worked up a quick pace, his hips snapping quickly in and out, and fuck, fuck it felt so good, he felt so full and god Bucky was brushing against his prostate with each thrust, the sound of skin slapping together the only sound in the room other than Bucky’s heavy panting and Steve’s aching moans.

“H-harder,” he gasped up after a moment, needing more, more, god he needed this, "Bu... Bucky--ah!”

Bucky delivered quickly. His hand gripped a bit tighter as he picked up the pace, hips moving like a piston and damn, Steve could see stars. His hands moved to grab the edge of the table, which was rattling forward with every thrust.

Then he felt Bucky leaning down over him, Bucky’s chest hot against his back, and his hand moved away, stroking down Steve’s side. He was so deep and his thrusts were quick and hard and Steve could feel him everywhere, surrounding him completely, and then Bucky’s mouth was on his neck and his hand snaked under the table to wrap around Steve’s erection, and then Steve really did blackout for a second, because oh god, he was on fire, and it felt amazing. He lost track of how loud he was getting, how desperate he was for release, and could only focus on Bucky’s mouth and hands and cock plunging into him harder and faster.

Steve came with a full body shudder and a sharp moan that was quickly followed by Bucky’s own satisfied cry as he thrust into him one last time--which was even more quickly followed by a sharp CRACK that scared the shit out of both of them as the table shifted unpleasantly and part of one of the wooden legs fell to the floor.

Bucky let out a relieved laugh, and relaxed completely against Steve. He shook his head a little as he, still breathless, said incredulously, “We broke the table.”

Even though he really needed to catch his breath, Steve couldn’t help but laugh, pressing his forehead lightly to the table’s surface. “I can not wait...” he huffed softly, “until we tell Tony that we need a new table.”

“I can’t wait until he asks why,” Bucky replied, “because I’m going to explain in graphic detail exactly what happened.”

“You wouldn’t,” Steve protested, still laughing.

“I would. I’m gonna put those ‘old men don’t have sex’ jokes to an end once and for all.”

Steve had to stop laughing to suck in a breath before he could actually reply. “Okay, well, at least make sure you don’t do it without me. I wanna see the look on his face.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bucky assured him, pressing a kiss to his back. “Meanwhile~” he said teasingly, then, half-erect cock still inside, he rolled his hips against Steve’s, which was more than enough unexpected stimulation to make Steve whine. “I am nowhere near done with you.”

“Good,” Steve said with a grin. As Bucky got up, he tugged Steve up as well, grabbing the lube and pulling him back towards their bedroom. “It’s about time we put this Super Soldier Serum to a real test.”


End file.
